Tales of Novus Anima Wiki
Welcome to the Project Shadow Wiki Welcome to Project Shadow's Wiki. Designed by developers, built by fans. What is Project Shadow? Project Shadow is our effort to develop a large, thorough, open world, RPG alongside the community. It's not so much a game as a process in which a game is made as seen in the diagram below. Project Shadow is the process in which we the developers work alongside you, the community in order to make a world we share in the design. If you've ever wanted to make a game this is the closest you can get without actually making an entire game on your own. Project Shadow allows you to design your own characters, locations, quest, and more! Ever thought of an interesting character that would have been a great companion to the main character? In Project Shadow you can make that character. Have you played an RPG where you could see a place such as a house that you couldn't visit? In Project Shadow you can design that house and all the secrets inside. How Does it Work? We're very open about the expenses of each and every little aspect of the game. What's involved in making a character? How much does it cost for the art, the programming, and the writing to make that character come to life? We'll show you what, how, and why. If you'd like to design your own character, location, or quest in the game for everyone to find and enjoy than pledge your support and we'll work with you to make that content a reality. Combining the community created characters, locations, and missions with the team's own content will create a unique and deep world that will ensure everyone involved has a unique experience both in the game and out. FAQ "How do we work alongside the developers to create our content?" ''- The process works a lot like crowd funding sites like Kickstarter and Indiegogo, the major difference being instead of selecting what reward you want, you instead select what you want to design. You can select from a list character types, locations, quest, and more. Instead of asking for a large chunk of funding all at once and hoping we use it properly we'll instead be breaking the development process in stages. We'll unlock a few options for you to choose from and as we work on that content we'll be recording and uploading the process as it goes. The updates should be rather steady be it community created content or content of our own design. After we complete that stage of content we'll unlock the next stage. You'll be able to see all the stages needed to finish the game right from the start, that way we do have a finishing point and we don't keep making the game forever. ''"If parts of the game are created by the community, wouldn't the quality be lower?" - Each and every community member that is involved in the creation of game content (these members are known as creators) works alongside the team in order to bring their creation to life. This process ensures that the content is high quality yet still very close to their original design. "Won't working with the community make the game take longer to create?" ''- Everyone on the team is always working, time waiting for responses from creators will be spent making our own content. ''"How long does it take for my idea to make it in game?" ''- Several factors both in and out of control can affect the time it takes to begin and finish your concept. We'll do what we can to make this process quick but our utmost concern is to make your content as close to what you want and up to our high standards as possible. ''"How much will the game cost?" ''- The first game we release will be completely free. No purchase required, no micro transactions, and no ads. It's our gift to the community for supporting us along this journey. It will also allow us to get feedback on the game so that we can make adjustments in the second, larger game ''A Shadow's Tale